


competitive recycling

by nereid



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, they had sex on the study room table again yesterday, because that's apparently the running gag of her life these days - recycling, and not in the good, save-the-world way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	competitive recycling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kexing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kexing/gifts).



> Hello! It was a lot of fun to write this, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it!
> 
> The idea for the form of this fic was stolen from an episode of Seinfeld.
> 
> Have fun reading!

Dean comes running into the study room, carrying a yellow firefighter uniform with him. Britta sees him first, and reaches quickly for her jeans. Dean doesn't seem to react to their nakedness.

"They set the fire to the cans! Oh, Jeff, you have to put this on and go rescue everyone!" Dean pleads, offering the uniform.

Britta's putting on pants, and there's silence for a few seconds, Jeff still in his underwear, now maybe contemplating a firefighter uniform instead of his usual outfit.

Britta laughs, which ends the silence, and Jeff puts on his best fake hero voice, and puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and nods.

"I'll save every last one of them, even if I have to sacrifice myself!"

Dean looks like he could tear up a bit, and he gives Jeff the uniform. Jeff starts putting it on.

Dean seems like he's noticed their sort-of state of nakedness then, but his only reaction is:

"Eww," he says, scrunching up his nose in disgust. Britta and Jeff both roll their eyes.

Jeff's put on his uniform now, it's missing a helmet, though, but it's probably alright even without it.

They're walking out of the study room when he leans in to Britta and whispers,

"We're definitely not the worst parents Greendale could be stuck with."

She doesn't take his hand into hers, but she thinks about doing it.

 

 

_Minutes earlier._

 

 

"Hey, Britta, I liked the recycling idea. I mean, I'm not as green as you, obviously no one is, but I liked it. I just thought the party was, well. Ambitious. You know how Greendale does with parties."

"Like I do? Screwing them up?"

"No, hey, listen - of course you're gonna screw up. It's just important to keep doing things anyway. And you have to know which things to keep, and, hm, recycle. Reuse."

"Gee, thanks," Britta says and starts getting up from his lap.

"No, I just -"

"Is this one of those times when it sounds like you're talking about something, but you're actually talking about something else?" she says and motions to this, them, half-naked and still with elevated heart rates.

She's still sitting in his lap.

"Maybe," he smiles.

She smiles back.

 

 

_Half an hour earlier._

 

 

Jeff's sitting on the study room sofa, pushing his hips off to pull off his boxers. Her jeans are already on the floor, one more hole than they had in them a few minutes ago, and it's the jeans partially that's gotten her to where she is now, which is a few inches from straddling Jeff Winger in the study room. At least it'll be on the sofa this time, she has the awareness to think. But, a minute or so ago, she tore out a new hole in her already hole-filled pair of jeans that he's been mocking her for. She accidentally stepped on the cuff of the left leg of her jeans and tripped and in the process tore out another hole in them. He started laughing at her and she kicked him in the shin, and he stopped laughing when she kicked him, but there was a pause, a break in the delicate natural ecosystem of their lives, and she kissed him, but it's alright, she can forgive herself, if only because she knows he would've kissed her even if she hadn't kissed him. At least this way she's the one who did it, and that's gotta count for something.

But here they are now, almost naked, definitely too naked for a study room, even a Greendale study room, Jeff's hands on her breasts, and her hands clutching the sofa for support, and it's good that they're kissing, it stops her from stupid things she might be saying instead.

 

 

_Ten minutes earlier._

 

 

"Great job, Britta," he says when he finally finds her outside on the steps, an hour into the party, and she's hoping he's not messing with her or mocking her, even if it's stupid to hope that, because well, who the hell is he to mock her, what does he ever do. She does things, or she did things, whatever.

"This recycling party is crap," Jeff says and sits down next to her, and she's cold and she wishes she had a jacket with her, or at least something to cover herself up with. She wraps her arms around herself tighter. She doesn't say anything, doesn't even turn to look at him, because, well, who does he think he is. But she won't tell him that. They're both too old for her to be telling him that.

"Garret's recycling his boxers."

"Yeah, so?"

"He took them off while Dean was, on his request, might I add, playing The Eye of the Tiger. He tore them down while wearing them, yelled TIGER and put them in the can for paper."

"Fuck you, Jeff."

"That your best comeback? Try yelling I'm rubber, you're glue, that one might stick better in this century."

She takes a good sip of her beer, that isn't a good beer, though, it's warm and probably didn't taste good when it was cold, and definitely doesn't taste good now.

"Comeback? For you? What the hell are you even doing with your life? I can't mock you, Jeff, because there's nothing to mock!"

She's yelling now, and it's never a good sign when she's yelling. He hates how he still does that to her sometimes, makes her feel like crap when she really doesn't want to feel that.

She storms out then, she can recognize when it's time to do that. Only she can't even seem to do that right, because she's outside and it's hard to storm out when there's no out to go to. She storms in instead, to the study room. At least it'll be warmer there.

She pretends not to notice he's following her, and yelling.

"At least you can recycle your jacket before you leave!"

 

 

_Minutes earlier_

 

 

A kid on a skateboard she doesn't even know stops to sit down next to her on the steps.

"Woah. Drinking and skating, not a good combo, man," is the only thing he says to her before he vomits all over her jacket and sweater. The boy mumbles a sorry, but really, he just gets back on his skate and skates off somewhere else. She hopes there's no vomit in her hair, and she takes off the jacket, and the sweater, now left in just her short white sleeved T-shirt. The doors of the school open, and she sees Jeff coming towards her. Oh, good. Exactly who she wanted to talk to.

 

 

_A week earlier._

 

 

"We should do a recycling themed party," she suggests. The Dean loves the idea, because he gets to wear a costume. Jeff hates it, and laughs. What else is new.

 

 

_Days earlier._

 

 

So, what, she thinks. So, they had sex on the study room table again yesterday, because that's apparently the running gag of her life these days - recycling, and not in the good, save-the-world way. She'll get over it. Hell, she'll probably do it again if the history's any indicator. Two times in the last two or so weeks. Maybe she's been going about this wrong, pretending it's not gonna happen ever again. Maybe she should actually do something, embrace this whole thing, like have a recycling themed party at Greendale. Yeah, that would give Jeff something to mock her, that's for sure.

But, she gets it, anyway, which is probably the worst part of this whole thing, she knows exactly what got her here in the first place, and it's not his rugged handsomeness, though it doesn't hurt the process.

It's the fighting, partially. The screaming, the incessant mocking. It's planning things together and having things blow up in their faces time after time, because Abed's not here to run scenarios of things, Shirley's not her to keep everyone nice, Troy's not here to keep things light when they go dark, Annie's not here to triple-check and quadruple check things, because no one's here, except them. Everyone left. Everyone left her.

 

So, sure, he might be handsome, but what he also is, is with her, which makes her not someone who's alone. Or, at least, it makes that they're alone together.

 

 

_Yesterday._

 

 

"Installing those water fountains, sure, that was a true display of genius! Maybe for someone with brain damage!" she yells at him, and also she's now standing very close to him, which is dangerous, and he's looking at her and she really should not have done this.

"Stop mocking the fountains, Britta!" he yells, and then he kisses her, a bit sloppy and eager, and she kisses him back. He stops.

"Is this okay, do you - " he asks, stepping away into safety.

She takes a breath, and looks at him, and she really, really, really doesn't wanna say no.

So, she takes off his shirt instead.

 

 

This might be another screw up, sure.

Not that this stops her.

 

 

_Two weeks earlier._

 

 

And, anyway, the hooking up yesterday at her place, that's just a one time thing.

Definitely, just this once.


End file.
